Los lobos se acercan
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Siente su cuerpo quejarse por estar sentada contra un árbol y el frío empeora el dolor en sus huesos, pero Rin ignora el dolor pasajero, ella ama el bosque como si fuera una parte de ella, como si la llamara, aunque a veces su corazón viejo y cansado le susurra que deje ese enamoramiento infantil de una vez.


_**Advertencia:** What If/OoC. _

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

**Los lobos se acercan**

* * *

**.**

Rin observa el bosque en pleno invierno, como el viento canta su propia canción de que una tormenta se avecina. Abraza con lentitud sus piernas, mientras sus ojos tristes ven las pocas hojas que quedaban morir, ya su cuerpo está muy cansado para moverse, las arrugas en su mano son un ejemplo de lo agotada que esta, su espalda le duele y sus pulmones se colapsaran con una sola caminata, espera que sus nietos no estén preocupados por ella y que se hayan acostumbrado a que esta anciana senil salga a pasear por largas horas.

Y es que ya su vida vuelve a acortarse con cada hoja que se marchita, con cada copo nuevo de nieve que cae, una de las desventajas de ser mortal, no le gustaría serlo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Su esposo ha muerto hace unas estaciones atrás, fue un buen hombre y siempre la trato bien, sus hijos ya habían formado sus propias familias y con eso más gente que la amaba la rodeo, pero siempre tendía a perderse en sus pensamientos cual niña infantil de cuando viajaba en su juventud. No era realmente senil como le decían, no quería contradecirlos y decir que solo era una persona muy nostálgica.

Siente su cuerpo quejarse por estar sentada contra un árbol y el frío empeora el dolor en sus huesos, pero Rin ignora el dolor pasajero, ella ama el bosque, como si fuera una parte de ella, como si la llamara, aunque a veces su corazón viejo y cansado le susurra que deje ese enamoramiento infantil de una vez.

Porque hace décadas no ve al amo Sesshomaru, ella lo comprende, no podría haberse quedado al lado de una humana, mucho menos ser igual que fue su padre y engendrar un híbrido con ella, nunca se enojó pero no puede alguna vez cada tanto sentirse desolada y abandonada, comprende que desde que se casó y formó familia dejaría de acompañarlo a los recorridos, como también sus regalos paulatinamente comenzaron a cesar con los años, pero ciertos años dejaba algo, ya sea un adorno o telas, Rin esos días tarareaba canciones como cuando era niña.

A veces se pregunta como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera rechazado al que sería su esposo y hubiera continuado viajando a pesar de que nunca hubieran sido nada, que su antiguo amo la hubiera rechazado. No podía odiarlo, nunca podría odiar a la persona que la trajo de nuevo a la vida y que le enseño un mundo que no conocía, habían días que lo extrañaba tanto que nadie podía consolarla.

Su corazón comienza a palpitar un poco errático, y su cuerpo se entumece pero solo suspira con tranquilidad, no trajo hierbas medicinales, ya había muerto antes así que no estaba asustada de ese final pero no quería ser de nuevo devorada por los lobos, que ellos no se llevaran su cuerpo otra vez.

—Rin, estas débil.

La anciana abre los ojos sorprendida al escuchar con claridad una voz joven y masculina, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. En un árbol en frente de ella, observa a un joven demonio de cabello blanco y ojos amarillo, sus ropas son diferentes pero siempre elegantes, cree que la observa con casi curiosidad entre tanta indiferencia.

—Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, es un gusto volver a verlo.

—Estas muriendo, no entiendo por qué sonríes.

—Lo se, pero soy feliz.

Ella no quiere preguntarle porque tardo tanto, sabe que el demonio nunca responderá todas las dudas que tiene, una parte de ella se alegra que esté cerca de él por una última vez.

—Amo, llegue a pensar que no lo volvería a ver…

—Eres humana, tu vida es muy corta, he pasado anteriormente por la zona.

Rin intenta relajarse, pero su pecho duele, finge estar bien aunque sabe que el demonio perro huele su muerte y su mano va a su espada.

—Los kimonos fueron hermosos, los adornos los he usado en mi pelo el día de mi boda y le hice vestidos a mis hijas con las telas que me dejo, con algunos retazos que quedaron le hice muñecos de tela a mis nietos.

El demonio no responde y ella tampoco continua por falta de aire, solo lo observa por primera vez desde hace décadas y un suspiro enamorado sale de sus labios curtidos. Los minutos pasan y Rin se siente muy cansada, tanto que sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, pero en eso siente que el demonio se arrodilla cerca de ella.

—Puedo usar mi espada, como la última vez…

—Oh —sonríe— ya se tomó muchas molestias, está bien, no me importa morir pero por favor, no deje que los lobos se acerquen.

La mujer observa el demonio por última vez, sus ojos se van cerrando y le cuesta mantenerse lucida, pero siente un abrazo que intenta detener el frío de su cuerpo, cree sentir al demonio temblar pero no puede ser, ya esta muy anciana pero lo siente como algo bonito como último delirio de su mente, de que Sesshomaru este triste por ella. Le gustaría volver a verlo de nuevo en su próxima vida, y que en esta no sea humana para poder acompañarlo por siempre.

—Rin, yo...

...

De los arboles cae la ultima hoja viva y se pierde bajo capas de nieve, los lobos a kilómetros de distancia aúllan a la luna y no se atreven a acercarse a la aldea, una familia busca con desesperación en medio de la noche a una anciana senil, cerca de una aldea esta un demonio abrazando un cadáver humano.

**.**

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

_**¡Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
